


Code Geass drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Published 25-Apr-2016; humor; 100 words.</p><p>For the <a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/"><strong>31_days</strong></a> "<a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com/3181743.html">pizza?</a>" prompt.</p><p>This contains slightly OOC mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Party Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Apr-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[pizza?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3181743.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slightly OOC mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Lelouch found a half-dressed C.C. lounging on his bed and working on a large supreme pizza. "Want some?" C.C. asked.

"No thank you," Lelouch said as he took some notes from his desk. "Unlike certain people, I have afternoon classes to attend, school activities to plan, and a rebellion to lead."

"Oh?" said an unimpressed C.C. "I wondered what could be more important than sharing fresh pizza with a beautiful woman wearing bondage gear on your bed."

"If you have nothing better to do than to flirt with me," Lelouch said, "at least set your pizza boxes out for recycling."


	2. Pawn King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Nov-2016; angst?/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things brought together](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slightly OOC mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

C.C. found Lelouch sitting over a chessboard turned to one side. "Playing with yourself, are you?" she said.

"I'm playing AGAINST myself," an annoyed Lelouch said. "Or rather, I'm practicing my preferred strategies."

C.C. noticed that Lelouch had removed the queens from the board. "Are you hoping to win with only pawns?"

"Revolutions are won with pawns," Lelouch said. "Even the weakest players in the game can be brought together to do great things."

C.C. turned away and flopped onto Lelouch's bed. _And the craftiest king, preoccupied with his pawns, can overlook the queen at his side,_ C.C. thought bitterly.


	3. Killing Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Mar-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[They could kill me, but they couldn't have me. I was my own](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3333751.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains random silliness. Reader discretion is advised.

"Tell me," Lelouch said to C.C. "What was the worst way in which you've been killed?"

"I've died of boredom several times over," C.C. said dryly. "That never gets any easier."

"If you didn't want to answer the question," an annoyed Lelouch said, "you could just—"

"But actually," C.C. suddenly said, "The worst was when I was licked to death by kittens."

"...licked to death by kittens," Lelouch repeated dumbly.

"It's far more painful than you might think," C.C. said. "Their little tongues are REALLY rough."

"Sometimes I worry about you," Lelouch said.

"You probably should," an amused C.C. said.


	4. Unsuited For Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 28-Mar-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I hate fair fights... they're too easy to lose](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3333751.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This is an out-take from late in the first season.
> 
> This contains extremely gratuitous nudity and adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

C.C. had piloted the _Gawain_ into battle to pick up Lelouch.

"Thank you," Lelouch said as he sat behind her, "but... C.C.?"

"Yes?" C.C. said.

"Why are you naked?" Lelouch asked patiently.

"This was an emergency rescue," C.C. explained. "I didn't have time to put on my straitjacket."

"Were you taking a shower?"

"No."

"Were you changing?"

"No."

"Why WERE you naked?"

"Why not?" C.C. said casually.

Lelouch face-palmed. "Because THE REBELLION!?"

A Knightmare attacked the _Gawain_ — but paused. Its pilot was obviously trying to peek at C.C.

"On the other hand," Lelouch thought out loud, "I can USE this."


	5. Re Heated Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Apr-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a box for your stuff, a box for mine](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3336873.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains pain and suffering. Reader discretion is advised.

C.C. walked into Lelouch's room and set two pizza boxes on Lelouch's desk.

"We're having pizza AGAIN?" Lelouch asked. "This diet cannot be healthy."

"It has all four major food groups," C.C. said, "and yours has extra veggies."

"Well, thanks." Lelouch took a slice from the top box, took a bite— and froze.

"Oops," said C.C. "The top box is mine. I ordered the [ghost pepper](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhut_jolokia) special."

Lelouch whimpered without moving.

"Need a glass of milk?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch gently shook his head.

"Need stomach medicine?"

Lelouch shook his head again.

"Need immediate medical attention?"

Lelouch nodded and whimpered again.


	6. O Do Not Forsake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 23-May-2018; humor/romance; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[O Do Not Forsake Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45N-GavPxx0)" by They Might Be Giants.

Lelouch and C.C. were strolling across the Ashford Academy campus late one moonlit summer evening.

"I wonder," Lelouch said, "how many other men— and women— you've accompanied on moonlit strolls."

"Dunno," the immortal C.C. said. "I've forgotten most of them."

"Will you forget me as well?" Lelouch asked.

"That depends," C.C. purred. "Will you ever do something memorable with me?"

"Defeat Britannia?" Lelouch said.

"Not good enough," C.C. said. "Even the The Holy Britannian Empire will be forgotten after a millenium."

"You're hard to please," Lelouch declared.

"Perhaps," C.C. said smugly, "but YOU don't know how to impress a girl."


End file.
